


Kneel

by VaguelyDownwards



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Woz and Tsukasa are catty exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDownwards/pseuds/VaguelyDownwards
Summary: Woz needs a favor from someone who really isn't inclined to do anything for him. Unless, of course, he can think of a worthwhile favor to trade.
Relationships: Implied Woz/Oma Zi-O, Kadoya Tsukasa/Woz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Well somebody had to write it.

The hardest part was, of course, finding him, but Woz was a man of means. He certainly didn't envy anyone who tried to track the Destroyer of Worlds without his particular mobility, or the knowledge of worlds yet to come; then again, he didn't envy anyone trying to track him for any reason. Eventually, all he had to do was follow the complaints, wandering the streets from world to world. And thanks to his resources, he was only mildly surprised when a familiar voice drawled his name from somewhere above his left shoulder.

"Kadoya Tsukasa," he murmured, clearing the shock from his expression before he turned to face him.

"It's been a while," said Tsukasa. "Or has it? Couldn't stay away, decided to pop into my future and try to play it casual?"

"I assure you, I'm here for strictly business reasons." He clutched the book tightly.

"Oh, right, of course. The rebound." Tsukasa waved his hand dismissively. "Evil emperor or something? Not that _that_ doesn't remind me of anyone."

Woz flushed, but exhaled slowly and refused to rise to the bait. "Business. Or were you going to continue talking yourself up?"

"I don't have to. You came here for me, which tells me all I need to know."

"Trust me, I don't enjoy it either." Woz ignored Tsukasa's dubious snort. "You should enjoy _this,_ though. I'd like you to fight my dear Demon King."

Tsukasa barked out a sharp laugh. "Not like I have any doubt that I'm capable, but why would I do anything for you?"

"To prove your superiority. Isn't that what you always like to do? Besides, it wouldn't be for me, exactly. There is... an organization, of sorts. They'll surely find some way to compensate you for your time."

"No, no," he said dismissively, "you're the one who came here. This is about you. So again: why would I do anything for you?"

"Well, you see," he began without any any destination in sight. Tsukasa was standing uncomfortably close, enough to catch the attention of the occasional passerby. The proximity crushed the thoughts from his mind, inflicting a kind of mental tunnel vision. "You could at least consider it."

Tsukasa slowly placed a hand on Woz's shoulder. People were definitely pretending not to stare. "Make me an offer," he said, curling his hand to stroke the side of his neck.

"You're not exactly the leader of Dai-Shocker anymore," said Woz softly. "And I belong to my overlord Oma Zi-O now."

"You know he wouldn't hesitate to sell your services for a quick favor. The real Oma Zi-O, not some naive kid you'd like me to kick some sense into."

Woz tried and failed to repress the wince. _Of course_ Tsukasa was aware of Oma Zi-O's less than impressive youth. He should have anticipated that much. But what truly stung was that he hadn't said a single untrue word this entire time. Woz had nothing of value to offer to someone like Tsukasa, especially not enough to overcome the animosity between them, and he was a mere servant to his Demon King. Worst was knowing that he couldn't honestly say he wasn't thrilled by the idea.

"We're in public," he said finally, running out of excuses. "I didn't think even you would be so crude."

"We don't have to be. You could have stopped time at any point if you were uncomfortable, unless you were waiting for me to take us somewhere more private." The air behind him shimmered with ominous potential.

Their surroundings froze in an instant. He had barely thought about it; the action happened like instinct. Tsukasa's expression of stony disinterest was rapidly replaced by a subtle smirk. A stranger might not have noticed the difference.

"I take it you're interested?"

Woz scowled at him. "I do whatever is necessary for my Demon King."

"Whatever, or whomever?"

Woz's hands were already at Tsukasa's belt, fumbling at the fly of his pants for something, anything that might shut him up. "If necessary," he said through gritted teeth, refusing to meet his eyes, "for my lord."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Tsukasa grabbed him by the hair and roughly forced his gaze upward again. "He's not here right now. So for the time being, I'm your lord. Got it?"

An endless breathless moment passed. "As you say," said Woz. Tsukasa eyed him. "My lord," he added carefully.

Tsukasa released his grip on his hair. "Down. I shouldn't have to tell you to get on your knees."

Woz complied with a quiet "Yes, my lord." If Tsukasa noticed the thick sarcasm, he didn't comment, but simply finished Woz's clumsy work at his pants. Soon, his pants were open, and he regarded Woz expectantly.

"Pardon me for saying, but you don't look happy to see me," ventured Woz. "Would you prefer to put this off until you're feeling more prepared?"

"You know, I don't think you should speak at all, except to say yes or no. Better things you could be doing with your mouth, anyway. What do you say?"

Woz burned, but he couldn't argue. "Yes, my lord."

"Good." He gestured downward. "Well?"

Woz took a deep breath and focused himself. It wasn't like it was unfamiliar territory, after all. Gingerly, he lifted Tsukasa's cock with one hand. Still soft, it was easy to fit the whole thing in his mouth. It was growing heavier by the second, despite Tsukasa's pretense of disinterest. He felt it swell in his mouth until he couldn't playfully roll it around on his tongue anymore, the tip pressing against the back of his throat with increasing urgency. Woz gagged theatrically and pulled his head away.

Tsukasa's hand went to his hair again, twisting tighter this time. "You can do a lot better than that."

"Yes, my lord."

Woz began a series of lazy licks from base to tip, each one slower than the last, encouraging him to his full substantial length. Tsukasa hissed in frustration or pleasure, but when Woz tried to meet his gaze, Tsukasa just pulled him away.

"I think that's quite enough of that," he said. "Remember, we're doing this my way."

Heat crept into his face and low regions at that aggressive tone of voice, but that was all the warning he got. All at once, Tsukasa was roughly pushing himself into Woz's mouth, hands on either side of his face, holding his head in place while he rocked his hips. Woz choked at first, drawing frantic sputtery breaths each time Tsukasa withdrew. And then, he stopped resisting. He opened himself, literally and figuratively, let himself relax, and Tsukasa sank deeper with a low moan.

The first few strokes after that were slow, methodical, as though Tsukasa was re-learning Woz's tolerances, such as they were. That only lasted briefly, and he soon set a brutal pace. Woz clung to Tsukasa desperately as a he relentlessly fucked his face.

He paused for a few infinite moments, his cock buried to the hilt, and caressed the side of Woz's face. His slender fingers gently wrapped around his throat, applying no pressure at all, expertly tracing where he strained to accommodate him.

"Remember this," he commanded, and Woz knew that he would.

After that, it was mostly a blur, until finally Tsukasa made a final satisfied noise and held Woz close, fingers hopelessly tangled in his hair and paying no attention to how he pulled. Woz could feel his cock spasm and throb as it pumped its load directly down his throat, struggled to swallow as it filled him further. His lungs burned, but Tsukasa still gripped him tight. How much longer could he last? Would he just leave him unconscious in the middle of the street?

Eventually, Tsukasa pulled out and Woz gasped for air. The last jet caught him firmly across the cheek, though he barely noticed.

Woz shakily pulled himself to his feet and tried to regain his composure. Tsukasa had already buttoned his pants and didn't appear to have a single hair out of place, damn him. "So," Woz ventured.

"I think last time was better, but you could certainly be worse."

"I'm out of patience for games. Will you do it or not?"

An arrogant smile unfolded across his face. "Will I? Why, should I do it again?"

"What?" Woz snapped, angrily at first, but the realization was beginning to dawn on him.

"For a time traveler, you really ought to know better. But you do give a rather convincing argument."

"You're saying you already--"

"Oh, the things I could tell you about your little king. Ah well, it won't be much longer now anyway."

Woz was left at a total loss for words. There was no use trying to put up the cool, collected facade. Tsukasa had read him like his own book of the future, and he had played right into it. He did at least have the presence of mind to close his gaping mouth.

"Don't be too upset. We both got what we wanted, didn't we?" The bastard still wasn't wrong. "And now you've had a practice run for when you see me again a few months before now."

"Why did I ever..." Woz growled, but he knew it didn't come out as cutting as he wanted. He left the rest of the question up to interpretation.

"I think you know," said Tsukasa, and stepped through the shimmering veil that had appeared next to him.

It took Woz a few moments to realize that time had resumed around him. It took a few moments longer for him to realize the passersby were staring at him with strange, judgmental expressions. He reached up to touch his face and his hand came away sticky; he flushed with realization and quickly wiped away the offending mark.

"So that's how it is," he said to himself, and, in the anonymity of the crowd, allowed himself a smile. When his breathing finally steadied, he prepared to bargain with the Destroyer of Worlds again.


End file.
